A Saiyan's Revenge
by daughterofrisingsun
Summary: When Trunks doesn't arrive to defeat Frieza and King Cold. Who is sent in his place?


A/N: This isn't my usual style of story but it's an AU request from Greymon Leader so please be kind. Due to my laptop not working I am having Saiyansweetheart upload my chapters. Please forgive any typos as I can't post my own chapters until I regain my access to Fanfic. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its' characters, Akira Toriyama does!

…..

_Somewhere in the future:_

"Well that's it, Trunks. This thing should be ready to go" Bulma said wearily.

At long last she had completed the finishing touches on the time machine that would hopefully transport her son to the past. There he would stop the androids from causing the terrible destruction of Earth that occurred in their timeline. Trunks would also carry medicine that would prevent a heart virus from ending the life of Goku.

Bulma gave her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he slipped into the machine and switched on the controls. The machine roared to life and then nothing. Trunks punched several buttons and still nothing.

"It's _NOT WORKING_! All that time and work wasted! _WHY DOESN'T IT WORK_?" Bulma screamed.

"It's alright, Mom. I'm sure you'll get it right next time" Trunks said as he tried to calm his sobbing mother.

…

Kami shook his head as King Kai informed him that the son of Vegeta would not be arriving in time to destroy Frieza and King Cold when they arrived on Earth. He looked at Mr. Popo's concerned face.

"Not to worry my friend, I have an idea if the Great Kais will approve it…."

…

_In the past:_

"It's over Frieza! We're free! We're through doing your dirty work! I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you in the first place!" Bardock roared as he floated in space just ahead of the Ice-Jin's flagship.

Frieza glared at the Saiyan that dared to question his authority. How could that monkey have the audacity to even consider mocking the most powerful being in the universe? As Dodoria and Zarbon watched, the youngest son of King Cold made his way out of his ship to face the arrogant Saiyan.

The scar-faced warrior curled his lip in disgust as the lizard-tyrant appeared seated in his hover-chair above his ship. A sphere of pale blue energy appeared in the Saiyan male's hand as he thought of all the misery caused by the monstrosity that leered at him.

"This is for all the people who were killed in your name! HERE! HAVE THIS!" Bardock snarled as he threw his attack at the Ice-Jin.

Frieza began to laugh. As he displayed his mirth, he raised his right index finger which began to glow with an eerie red energy. A monstrous ball of red and yellow floated out before Bardock's disbelieving eyes. The attack he had flung was simply absorbed by Frieza's Death Ball.

"_NO WAY_!" Bardock gasped in horror.

Bardock grit his teeth in agony as the Death Ball enveloped his form and then…..

…

_Present time_:

"How is our guest, Mr. Popo?" Kami asked.

"I believe he'll be awake soon, Kami. I can't believe the Kais allowed this" the ebony- skinned genie remarked.

Bardock rubbed his aching forehead. His eyes shot open. He was alive? How could he possibly be alive? And where was he? The last thing he remembered was being burned alive by Frieza's Death Saiyan male sat up and looked at his hands and arms. There was no sign of damage even his armor was as before Frieza's attack.

A wizened green being in a white robe and blue cloak appeared. He leaned on a walking stick as he slowly approached Bardock. The Saiyan warrior quickly slipped out of the bed he was lying in and sank into a defensive stance.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" Bardock demanded.

"I am Kami the Guardian of Earth and you are at the Lookout" the elderly Namek explained.

"This doesn't make any sense! I shouldn't even be alive!" the scar-faced Saiyan muttered in confusion.

"True. You should not have survived Frieza's Death Ball but you have been chosen to take the place of someone else" Kami informed him.

"Chosen by who? To do what?" Bardock growled.

"You were chosen by the Supreme Kai to destroy Frieza" the Guardian of Earth declared.

A smile appeared on Bardock's face "Keep talking, I like the sound of this."

…

Vegeta glared at the insignificant beings around him. That the Prince of All Saiyans was forced to take shelter on this mud-ball of a planet was demeaning enough. Having to wear garments of effeminate colors simply added insult to injury. No doubt the Earth woman had thoroughly enjoyed his discomfort. However, a few well voiced threats had silenced the foolish Earthlings for the moment. He would endure what he had to until he put Kakarot in his place and then this world would meet its' destruction by his hand.

Suddenly the Saiyan prince felt the presence of a familiar power level that he had hoped to never feel again…._Frieza_!

"It's Frieza! He's on his way here!" Vegeta announced.

"Frieza? That's crazy! Goku took care of him!" Oolong insisted.

"I'm telling you he's _coming here!_ I _know_ his presence!" Vegeta pressed.

"Aw, You probably just got heartburn from all that barbecue you ate" Yamcha mocked.

Oolong and Bulma burst into laughter at Yamcha's remark.

"You fools don't realize who you're facing…." The Saiyan prince began angrily.

"Oh man! I can feel it! The power level is unreal!" Yamcha interrupted. He felt an awesome power, a very _evil_ power. The smile faded on the former desert bandit's face.

"It figures that low level couldn't manage to wipe out Frieza! He's a miserable failure!" Vegeta growled. "You clowns can sit here if you want but I'm going to face Frieza!"

...

"I still think you should have just destroyed this worthless planet from space, my son" King Cold muttered as he and Frieza landed on the surface of the planet Earth.

"No, Father. It will be far more satisfying this way. I want these insects to know_ exactly_ who caused their destruction" Frieza insisted.

Anger burned through the Ice-Jin as Frieza remembered his humiliating defeat at the hands of the Saiyan Goku. He would pay dearly for his insolence and the world he called home would suffer as well. He flexed the hand of his mechanical arm in disgust. It was all that monkey's fault that a great portion of his body was now mechanized. Ah, revenge was going to be so sweet.

As his soldiers exited Frieza's ship, the lizard-lord gave orders for them to annihilate anyone who crossed their path. Before they could follow their master's orders, Frieza's minions were blasted to oblivion by a figure in ruined black and green armor. Frieza's eyes went wide at the sight of the scar-faced warrior that stood just feet away from him. The Ice-Jin's jaw dropped in absolute disbelief, it couldn't be_ him_. IT JUST COULDN'T BE!

"Y-You're_ dead_! I SAW YOU DIE! "Frieza screamed.

"I guess I'm back for a little unfinished business!" Bardock smirked.

"I killed you once! I'll kill you again!" Frieza roared.

…

How can Bardock defeat Frieza? You'll have to wait and see!

So what did you think? Please let me know.


End file.
